ONE OK ROCK
ONE OK ROCK is a Japanese rock band formed in 2005, composed of Taka, Toru, Ryota, and Tomoya. Originally a five piece band, guitarist Alex left the group in 2009.ONE OK ROCK member arrested for groping TokyoGraph This band signed to A-Sketch and managed by AMUSE. History '2005-2006: Formation and Early Days' The foundation for ONE OK ROCK began when Toru, then a high school student, wanted to start a band. He told his friend Ryota, a fellow member of the hip hop dance group HEADS, to learn the bass and asked Alex, who was their senior in school to join. He asked his classmate Tomo to play drums, who then left the band in 2006 to pursue an acting career. At that time, Taka was playing with another band named Chivalry of Music; however, Taka didn't enjoy playing with them, so Toru insisted that he join ONE OK ROCK instead. After signing with a label, Amuse, Inc. Tomo left the band because his parents didn't want their son to pursue that line of work. Tomoya Kanki had been teaching at ESP (Musical Academy) and was already in a band that wasn't going well. He then joined One Ok Rock in 2006, but only became an official member when they debuted in 2007.Rockin'On Japan Magazine, June 2012 Edition: Interview with ONE OK ROCK The band's name, ONE OK ROCK, comes from "one o'clock", the time that the band used to practice on weekends. They chose to play at one o'clock in the morning because it was cheaper to use the rehearsal space during such hours. However, noticing that the Japanese language made no distinction between r's and l's, they changed "o'clock" to "o'crock" (or "o'krock"), which was then separated to become "ok rock".Interview with ONE OK ROCK in Tokyo '2007-2009: Debut Album and Old Formation' Their debut single, "Naihi Shinsho", reached number 48 on the Oricon Charts and sold 15,000 copies. Their second single, "Yume Yume", followed that success and charted at number 43 and they released their third single, "Et Cetera". After those singles, they released their debut album Zeitakubyou in 2007 and had their first tour, the Tokyo-Osaka-Nagoya Quattro Tour. They released their the second album "Beam of Light" in May 2008. In an interview with Rockin'On Magazine in June 2012, ONE OK ROCK said they didn't count this album as an album, but rather as a part of growing up as a band.Rockin’On Japan: June OOR Interview part 3 When they made the album, they hadn't been in the right mood, but felt that they had to make it to grow as a band. The band came up with many sound sources and ended up making a punk album. The album's confused origins were the reason why they wouldn't play any songs from Beam of Light in live performances until now. Shortly after releasing Beam of Light, they performed a gig at Shibuya AX.ONE OK ROCK at Shibuya AX They had planned to release two albums in that one year, so they released "Kanjou Effect" in November 2008. At this point the band had gained more experience and were able to do some more serious recording. They settled into the western sound they loved and followed by replacing all their engineers and introducing their music to new producers. This led to some division within the band - Taka and Alex in particular disagreed about how to make this album. On April 5, 2009, Alex was arrested for groping the leg of a twenty-one-year-old female student on a train. He admitted to the charges and the case was settled out of court. The band reached their weakest point at this time. Ryota intended to leave bass and take up guitar. They felt it was impossible for them to add a new member. The band's next single "Around the World Shounen", which was planned for a May 6 release and to be used as the theme song for the television drama God Hand Teru, and their nationwide tour were both cancelled. In May 2009, it was announced that ONE OK ROCK would continue on without Alex, who went back to the United States.ONE OK ROCK to return in summer, minus ALEX Toru took his place as lead guitar, and the band re-arranged their songs to be played for one guitar. '2010-2012: New Formation, Niche Syndrome and Zankyo Reference' With the new four-member formation, the band released the single "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer" on February 3, 2010. It reached 9th on the Weekly Oricon Chart. They released their fourth studio album titled "Niche Syndrome" on June 9, 2010. The band had their tour This is my own judgement! in five Zepp music halls across the nation in 6 days, starting Sendai, Osaka, Nagoya, Fukuoka and ending in a 2-day concert in Tokyo. The second part the tour took place at sixteen different venues until 11 December 2010. They held a final performance in Nippon Budokan, Tokyo on 28 November, followed by the release of a concert DVD "This is My Budokan?!" on 16 February 2011.ONE OK ROCK THIS IS MY BUDOKAN?! On August 6, 7 and 8, ONE OK ROCK headlined Rock in Japan Festival and Summer Sonic Festival, followed by Rising Sun Rock Festival, Monster Bash, Treasure05X, Mad Ollie, Countdown Japan 2010/2011, and Radio Crazy.ONE OK ROCK Past Live Archives The band supported Pay Money to My Pain in their 2010 STAY REAL tour, The Hiatus in their ANOMALY 2010 tour, and TOTALFAT in their OVERDRIVE tour. Their next single, "Answer is Near", was released on February 16, 2011. The Answer is Alive 2011 tour took place in six Zepp music halls and three other venues from April to June 2011. The band released their first double A-side single "Re:make / NO SCARED (single)" on July 20, 2011, one of which's songs was the main theme for the Black Rock Shooter: The Game video game.ONE OK ROCK to Release Double-A-Side Single in JulyBlack Rock Shooter, Legend of Heroes, Class of Heroes Videos The band's fifth album, Zankyo Reference, was released on October 5, 2011. ONE OK ROCK announced fourteen dates between November and December 2011 for the Zankyo Reference Tour. The band also announced their final tour for this album as a two-day concert in Yokohama Arena on 21 and 22 January 2012. This was their first time playing in Yokohama Arena, the biggest venue in Kantō region. The concert was sold out with more than 24,000 attendees. Later, the documentary of the Zankyo Reference Tour and the performance from the second night in Yokohama Arena was released on Blu-ray and DVD on 30 May 2012.ONE OK ROCK Yokohama Arena Special Final, Author: Miho Takahashi, Translation: M.Denno In 2011, ONE OK ROCK headlined many music festivals, including Jisan Valley Rock Festival in South Korea. In July the band headlined SETSTOCK 2011 and Jisan Valley Rock Festival, followed by Rock in Japan Festival, Rising Sun Rock Festival, Summer Sonic Festival, Monster Bash, Sky Jamboree, and Space Shower's Sweet Love Shower. At the end of the year, they headlined Radio Crazy and Countdown Japan once more. The band declared their first overseas tour in Start Walking The World on May and June 2012, covering Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, and Singapore."ONE OK ROCK 2012 “START WALKING THE WORLD TOUR" 9mm Parabellum Bullet, Mao Abe, Hello Sleepwalkers, and Crossfaith were the guest performers of their four concert dates in Japan. They headlined Rock in Japan Festival on the main stage, as well as Summer Sonic 2012, alongside Green Day, Franz Ferdinand and Rihanna.Live Report: ONE OK ROCK, Summer Sonic 2011 They also headlined Oga Namahage Rock Festival, Rising Sun Rock Festival, and Sweet Love Shower.11. '2013-2014: Jinsei×Boku= and Worldwide Tour' Their next single, "The Beginning", was chosen as the theme song for the live action movie adaptation of the Rurouni Kenshin manga, and was released on August 22, 2012, reaching number 5 on the Oricon charts.16 Later in 2013, "The Beginning" won two awards - "Best Rock Video" from the MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2013 and a second award as Best Your Choice in Space Shower Music Video Awards. Currently "The Beginning" is the most popular song by the band, having reached more than 30 million views in their YouTube channel, and became the most watched Japanese rock video, further skyrocketing ONE OK ROCK's popularity. The single "Deeper Deeper / Nothing Helps" was released on January 9, 2013 and hit 2nd place on the Oricon charts. The song "Nothing Helps" was used for the Japanese version of the video game DmC: Devil May Cry, and "Deeper Deeper" was used for the television commercial of Suzuki Swift Sport in Japan.ONE OK ROCK's "Deeper Deeper" chosen as CM song for SUZUKI Their sixth full-length "Jinsei×Boku=" was released on March 6, 2013 and managed to reach second place on the Oricon weekly chart. In October 2013 the band went on their first tour outside Asia and visited Europe for five concerts. Four out of the five concerts in Europe were sold out almost immediately.18 In February 2014 they visited the US to hold two concerts in New York and Los Angeles and added two more dates in Philadelphia and Toronto in May. They also performed at Rock on the Range in Columbus, Ohio, their first festival outside Asia. In June and July 2014 they joined Vans Warped Tour 2014 2014 and performed in eighteen cities in North America. On May 16, the documentary film about their last Europe and Asia Tour, "FOOL COOL ROCK" debuted and played for a limited time of four weeks at select theaters. This movie was directed by Hiroyuki Nakano. The documentary FOOL COOL ROCK will be released on DVD and Blu-ray in November 2014,ONE OK ROCK’S DOCUMENTARY TO BE RELEASED ON DVD/BLU-RAY DISC, Arama Japan"FOOL COOL ROCK! ONE OK ROCK DOCUMENTARY FILM" Gets a BR/DVD Release Date and will include an extra screening from Bangkok, Thailand and Hong Kong.Rock out at Paragon, fool!, Bangkok Post '2014-Present: 35xxxv' On January 12, 2014 their album producer John Feldmann tweeted that ONE OK ROCK had already started recording their new album.https://twitter.com/JohnFeldy/status/422102797383770113 Their first single from the forthcoming album, "Mighty Long Fall", is the theme song for the movie sequel of Rurouni Kenshin. ONE OK ROCK released new single "Mighty Long Fall / Decision" in July 30, 2014.Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto Taika-hen movie The song "Decision" is the theme song for their documentary film "FOOL COOL ROCK". A music video for "Decision" released in August 20, 2014 contains a compilation footage from their last tour in Europe and Asia. They also revealed the theme song for another movie sequel of Rurouni Kenshin entitled "Heartache".Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends Film's Main Trailer Unveiled, Anime News Network In September 2014, ONE OK ROCK held a 2 day stadium concert in Yokohama Stadium in front of 60,000 people called "Mighty Long Fall Live at Yokohama Stadium 2014". This was their first time performing in a stadium. They played more than twenty songs, including three new songs and one cover of A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.ONE OK ROCK、6万人圧倒した浜スタ2DAYS, natalie ONE OK ROCK announced USA, South America and Europe Tour in late 2014. They will be performing at Knotfest, in both Japan and United States, with an additional two dates for the United States in October.ONE OK ROCK to perform at KNOTFEST JAPAN 2014Daily Lineups Revealed For Slipknot’s US ‘Knotfest’ They will hit Chile, Argentina, Brazil, Peru and Mexico for South America in November and France, Italy, Switzerland, Germany, Denmark, Sweden, Netherlands, Belgium, United Kingdom and Russia for Europe in December. They will perform alongside Ghost Town in the US and UK, and with Tonight Alive and Mallory Knox for most dates in Europe.ONE OK ROCK to Tour South America and EuropeONE OK ROCK - South American & European Tour Announced On November 27, they will act as guest performer in Hoobastank's Japan tour.MAN WITH A MISSION & ONE OK ROCK to guest in Hoobastank's Japan concerts, Tokyo Hive On 9 October 2014, the band announced that new album will be released February 2015. The official website of the band was redesigned along with this announcement.ONE OK ROCK will release a new album in February, 2015!ONE OK ROCK、来年2月にニュー・アルバムをリリースすることが決定！！ Around December 16, 2014 - The band revealed the cover and name of their new upcoming album. It will be titled "35xxxv". On January 2015, the band's Official YouTube Channel released the music video of the album's third track "Cry out". They released the album on February 11, 2015. The fans described this album, including the Cry Out music video as "too Americanized", yet it managed to get the first place on the Oricon Album weekly ranking being the first time the band achieved the first place. They held the ONE OK ROCK "35xxxv" JAPAN TOUR. The tour started on May 9, 2015 in Shizuoka Ecopa Arena with their support guests. On May 25, 2015, the band announced that they will add two more shows on the tour that will held on September 12-13, 2015 in Chiba Marine Stadium, Makuhari Messe. Musical Style ONE OK ROCK's basic influences were Good Charlotte and Ellegarden, the group's initial idea begun when Toru wanted to start a rock band and invited Ryota to form a rock band. Good Charlotte influences are seen on their first album. After the scandal of Alex Onizawa for groping a high school student, the bands decided to continue without Alex. In their sixth album Jinsei×Boku=, they expressed how this album was influenced by Linkin Park's and Coldrain's screaming and yell-rapping. Their new seventh album 35XXXV, was produced along with producer John Feldmann whom also work with 5 Seconds of Summer, The Used, and Sleeping With Sirens. The album was described as "too Americanized" by some fans, yet it managed to get the first place on the Oricon Album weekly ranking being the first time the band achieved the first place. Overall One Ok Rock greatest's influences are Ellegarden, Enter Shikari, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Pay Money to My Pain, Foo Fighters, Good Charlotte, Nirvana, Green Day, Blink 182, The Smashing Pumpkins, Sleeping With Sirens, and The 1975. Band Members Current Members *Toru (山下 亨 Yamashita Tōru) – the lead guitarist, backing vocals and the leader of ONE OK ROCK. He was the rhythm guitarist before Alex left the band. *Taka (森田 貴寬 Morita Takahiro) – the lead vocalist. *Ryota (小浜 良太 Kohama Ryōta) – the bass guitarist. *Tomoya (神吉 智也 Kanki Tomoya) – drums and percussion. Past Members *Tomo (小柳友 Koyanago Yuu) – the previous drummer and left the band in 2006. *Alex (鬼澤アレクサンダー礼門 Onizawa Alexander Reimon) – the previous lead guitarist. Discography 'Albums' 'Singles' References Category:Band